


Rabbits & Pretty Dresses

by LucyCrewe11 (Raphaela_Crowley)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eustace & Jill Grown Up & Married, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, No Train Crash, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, The Last Battle Never Happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphaela_Crowley/pseuds/LucyCrewe11
Summary: Jill's little daughter, Lorry, wants to hear a story about Rabbits and pretty dresses.(That's pretty much all there is to it, really -- it's not that deep)
Relationships: Jill Pole/Eustace Scrubb
Kudos: 2





	Rabbits & Pretty Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008

A nearly thirty year old, Jill Pole stood in the kitchen attempting to bake a cake.

 _why do they make these box cake directions so dang hard to understand?_ She pondered struggling to mix the ingredients all together getting some sort of mush she hoped would become a cake.

"Mummy?" A voice called. "Where are you?"

It was Jill's three year old daughter, Lorry. (Lorry's real name was Loretta but she for some reason didn't like being called by it and preferred the nickname).

"I'm in the kitchen, dear." Jill told her.

The little girl with dark blond curls tied back by a sky-blue ribbon, skipped into the kitchen. "Are you making a cake, mummy?"

"Yes, sweetie, I am." Jill told her, pouring the batter into the pan.

"What kind is it?" Lorry asked, looking at the pan hungrily.

"Chocolate." Jill smiled. "Your father's favorite."

"Oh?" Lorry stuck her thumb in her mouth, as she still did sometimes when she was thinking hard.

"Take your thumb out of your mouth dear." Jill reached down and pulled her daughter's hand gently to the side away from her face.

Lorry watched as her mother put the pan into the oven and took a seat on one of the kitchen stools.

"Did you want something, sweetie?" Jill asked her daughter who was just standing there perfectly still.

"Story?" Lorry asked, batting her eye lashes pleadingly.

Jill thought about it for a moment. She did have some time on her hands while she waited for the cake to be ready. She lifted her Lorry onto her lap.

"Yay." Lorry smiled her somewhat infamous-but adorable-toothy grin at her mother.

"What sort of story would you like to hear?" Jill asked.

"I like stories about pretty dresses and rabbits." Lorry said randomly.

Jill shook her head trying not to laugh at her odd choice. Trust her daughter to always come up with a hard topic to make a story out of. But it did remind her of one story about a rabbit that she knew quite well.

"Once upon a time there were two children, a boy and a girl. The boy had once been unpleasant to say the least and he had rather an odd name-Eustace Scrubb they called him-but he changed for the better and it did not escape the notice of a young girl named Jill."

"How does this have anything to do with pretty dresses and rabbits?" Lorry demanded sharply wondering if her mother was trying to pull one over on her.

"It wont have anything to do with those things if you don't let me get to that part." Jill warned her.

Lorry apologized and her mother went on.

"It just so happened that the two of them were constantly bullied by some nasty children in their school."

Lorry didn't like that and made a fart noise with her mouth. Jill chuckled before going on.

"Well somehow they discovered a door into a magical land ruled by a large golden lion."

"Ooooooooo!" Lorry liked lions even more than rabbits.

"And together they saved a lost prince and then were to return home. However, they still had the beautiful clothes from that land. Eustace buried his but Jill wore hers to a fancy dress ball in our world. and that ball something involving a rabbit took place..."

-FLASH BACK-

The year was 1944 and Jill Pole stood on the steps of the stone building where her mother's friend was holding a charity ball for some homeless people. Jill felt sorry for the people without homes but because she'd never actually met any of them, she wasn't as tearful as the man handing out checks on the dais in the middle of the room. Rather she was sort of bored.

"Pole?" a voice from behind her said.

"Scrubb?" Jill turned and smiled. She hadn't known Eustace was going to be at the event too. "What are you doing here?"

"Harold and Alberta made me come." He shrugged then eyed her clothes. "I see you still have the Narnian dress."

Jill nodded. "You might have saved your clothes as well."

"Naw." Eustace didn't have much interest in nice clothing.

Suddenly something white and fluffy hoped past them, making bouncing noises on the titles.

"What was that?" Eustace looked this way and that for the creature that had just passed them.

"I think it was a rabbit." Jill told him. She found the little fluff ball hoping towards the dessert tables.

"Well we'd better catch it." Eustace said. "Before it ruins the party and the people take their money and leave."

Jill agreed and tried to catch the rabbit which was now headed for the dais.

"And now the wonderful talents of, Miss Kelly Wright." The man on the dais introduced the singer just as a white rabbit leaped onto the stage followed by a boy lunging after it, banging his head onto the dais and falling to the ground.

"Ow." He muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh my gosh, Scrubb are you okay?" Jill came running up to him banging into one of the waiters who fell on top of a rather fat bald man, who banged into his wife, knocking her and her friends down like a game of dominos.

"Sorry!" Jill called back to them.

The rabbit came hopping over probably to see what all the fuss was about.

Jill bent down and scooped up the rabbit. "Hey there, little fella."

Eustace got up and smiled at all the scowling people at the event who suddenly burst out laughing.

They never did find out who the rabbit belonged to. So Jill kept it as a pet. Eustace named him, "Oops" because the ruckus he'd caused at the fancy dress event was never forgotten.

Oops lived a long and happy life and when Jill and Eustace grew up and got married, he lived with them the first two years of their marriage before growing very old and closing his eyes for the last time.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

... _and Oops the Rabbit, Eustace, and Jill lived happily ever after._

"I like that story." Lorry said contently. "I would like to meet Jill and Eustace some day."

Jill smiled to herself and decided not to tell her daughter that she already had meet them. At least not for now. She'd grow up and learn that the truth someday when she was a little older. For now, Jill was willing to let her daughter see the younger versions of herself and her husband as characters in a story.

The timer went off and Jill stood up, placing Lorry back on the ground and checked on the cake. It had come out perfectly and a warm fresh baked aroma filled the air just as Eustace walked in the door.

"I'm home." He said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy!" Lorry squealed as he bend down to hug her.

"Oh, chocolate cake!" Eustace smiled at Jill. "How did you know I wanted that?"

"I just know these things." Jill tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and beamed up at her husband.

That night before going up to bed, Lorry brushed her teeth. After she finished, she started to climb the stairs to her room. From the living room she heard her parents talking.

"Goodnight, Jill." Her father said.

"Goodnight Eustace."

"I wonder..." Lorry said to herself. "...No, it couldn't be!" She shrugged and went to bed thinking of Rabbits and pretty dresses.


End file.
